


Take a Break, Sunshine

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'Requiem' Universe Drabble, Gabe and his 'Magic' Cocoa help once again combat Jack's migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: {Repost from a Previous Collection}This would be the fifth time now he’d read the same line, eyes drooping and burning at the harsh light from the holopad. Groaning, Jack rubbed his eyes, back and shoulders cramping as he sat at his desk, a nearby clock all too happy to tell him just how late it was. For six hours now, he’d been at it.He wanted to just go to bed, and maybe, with any luck, he would wake up and his lover would be there next to him...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmogg/gifts).



> This little Drabble is based off of [very sweet animation](http://schmogg.tumblr.com/post/151288700993/take-a-break-sunshine) by the lovely Schmogg!
> 
> This is takes place in my Requiem universe.

 

This would be the fifth time now he’d read the same line, eyes drooping and burning at the harsh light from the holopad. 

 

Groaning, Jack rubbed his eyes, back and shoulders cramping as he sat at his desk, a nearby clock all too happy to tell him just how late it was. For six hours now, he’d been at it.

 

He wanted to just go to bed, and maybe, with any luck, he would wake up and his lover would be there next to him. Jack smiled at the thought of Gabriel, sprawled out and snoring softly, clad in nothing at all as he hogged the blankets because that’s what Jack got for dragging his west coast ass all the way to Zurich in the middle of winter,  _ cabron. _

 

But as Strike Commander, he had a duty, and currently, that was finishing reading these reports for a meeting the next morning with his superiors. But as the words swam in his vision, he could feel a migraine pulse roll over him, and Jack bit back a whimper. It felt like someone had shoved a spear of burning hot metal through his spine, and molten steel flooded  his veins. A chorus of voices began in his ears and his vision blurred as bile rose in his mouth, choking him.

 

Something warm was pressed into his hands, and as pair of gloved hands covered his eyes, the tang of old blood and gunpowder filled his nose, mixing with bitter chocolate and spices as lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, the pain already starting to ebb away. 

 

“Back so soon?” Jack reached up with a chuckle to remove the hands, tired blue eyes meeting soft mahogany with a smile as he lifted the mug to his lips, inhaling the familiar sweet, spicy smell. “You skipped out on your report again, didn’t you.”

 

“Eh, the kid can give it. He owes me for giving him that Hanamura job anyway...Apparently he has an eye for that Shimada princeling.” Jack’s lips quirked up as he sipped at the rich beverage, letting it roll over his tongue, always just the right temperature and amount of sweetness. The more he drank, the more the pain fell away, leaving him drowsy and warm. Gabriel always seemed to know when he needed it.

 

“You’ll never tell me what’s in this, will you?” 

 

“Nope.” Gabriel pressed another kiss to Jack’s temple, then spun his chair around. Working around Jack’s occupied hands, he started unlatching the blond’s armor, pulling panels off and setting them aside on his messy desk. Gabriel’s deft fingers quickly had Jack down to his bodysuit and trousers before Jack knew what hit him, and as Jack finished his drink and licked the last drops of liquid off his lips, Gabriel tossed Jack’s coat on top of everything else piled on the desk, medals clinking against the armor.

 

“Gabe, I have to finish this for tomorrow...” His weak protests died on his lips as Gabriel picked up him up, carrying him bridal style back to his room.

 

Jack was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

 

After he woke up the next morning, Jack panicked when he realized it was two hours  _ after _ he was supposed to have been at the meeting, and groaned, searching through the blankets for his communicator, only to spy it on the nightstand when a ding signaled his attention. A text from Gabriel, telling him that he had finished the report -and- gone to meeting in his place. The final line made him smile.

 

_ “Take a Break, Sunshine.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
